Questions
by tripping over isolines.x
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around wonderings, ponderings, and eventual answers. Strictly Percabeth.


_**Questions: **A series of wonderings, ponderings, and the eventual answers_

Wow. Long time no see in the world of PJO.

Oh well. To introduce, this is a series of one-shots centered around the world "questions", one of my favorite words in the world (mainly because of its meaning and the fact that it begins with "Q".) They are in no way related to eachother (unless I change my crazy mind some other time and decide to make a two-shot thingamajig). This first one is placed right after the preview that Rick Riordan gave us for The Last Olympian_._ In my world, Percy got into more trouble on the Princess Andromeda and Annabeth saved him like she usually does.

Enjoy! Review! I disclaim ALL, seeing as I'm not Rick Riordan. Merely an elf with long, spindly fingers, a laptop, and a mediocre writing style.

---

The sun was shining, the day was crisp, and the water was glistening and refracting the sun's light into the eyes of the two adolescents sitting resolutely on the dock.

Cunning storm grey and bold sea green stared out into the ocean.

An awkward silence had settled over the two teenagers—upon witnessing an unfortunate event the previous hour via invisible Yankee cap, the girl was feeling as stormy as her irises...while the boy next to her was feeling ashamed and utterly bewildered.

"So, Mr. Promiscuous, how goes it?" Annabeth said sharply, her voice cold and cutting.

"I think I prefer 'Seaweed Brain'," Percy said faintly, realizing that the comeback was a failure as soon as he said it.

Annabeth remained silent.

The tension was high, so tangible that the celestial bronze blade beside them could've easily sliced it in half. The elastic was slowly stretching and both Annabeth and Percy knew that any point it would break with a metallic _twang_. It was also unanimously understood that at the breaking point there would be an unearthly explosion to match that of Typhon's awakening.

Percy tried to conserve the peace as best as he could. With a significantly higher voice than usual, he said casually, "Any near-death accidents?"

"Why, _yes_, Percy Jackson," Annabeth spit menacingly. "Just a couple of Hydras and a gigantic metal scorpion. And, for probably the fifth time since I've met you, I saved your unworthy butt while it was about to be kicked by one of Kronos' minions. Really, _really _stupid move on the Andromeda, by the way. But then, that act of heroism and loyalty is no big deal, really. Nothing compared to how you've been with RED today. So, was it difficult?"

Tentatively, confused, Percy said, "Was what difficult?"

"Putting up with such a whiny, pushy ego-centric vixen? Oh, yes, mythical monsters have _nothing_ to match a good night in Montauk, am I right?"

"What's the matter with you, Annabeth? I didn't even mean to! She...she...!"

"You're so pathetic, you can't even come up with a suitable comeback. A working _explanation_. Tell me, did you _enjoy_ it?"

"What is this? Why are you concerned? There's no reason for you to be asking me these questions! It didn't _feel_ like anything—"

"This, my _friend_," Annabeth hissed, "is most often known as Spanish inquisition. I ask you the questions, you answer them honestly and openly, or else there are _consequences_."

"Consequences?" Percy asked, not so sure about Annabeth's current moodiness and how far he should push her.

Her eyes flickered down to the bronze blade next to her for just a brief moment, but enough time for Percy to get the general idea.

"Allllriiiightyy, then..." Percy said, purposely drawing out the word.

"First question: what were you doing in the beginning, anyway?" Annabeth said critically.

"It was just a normal afternoon. Normal people, normal afternoon," Percy recited.

Annabeth's eyes became even cloudier. "Normal people, huh?"

Percy blushed. "Her words, not mine."

Annabeth snorted.

"Second question: how long has she been coming on to you?"

Percy shot a quizzical glance toward Annabeth and she rolled her eyes.

"Look, you were turning so red that I could've put you at a four-way intersection and traffic would be jammed up for miles back. You weren't so eager to talk about...feelings, and I know she started the conversation. I know that _she's_ the one who kissed you, not vice versa. If..."

Annabeth trailed off, but then shook her head as if to shake water from her ears. "Just answer the question."

Percy shrugged, if a little uncomfortably. "I don't know. I guess...awhile, maybe?"

"Sometimes you send off the wrong signals," Annabeth pointed out. Percy nodded distractedly, not knowing how to respond to that.

Annabeth pondered the next question for a moment, but then nodded her head. "What happened to you while you were gone? When I thought you...died."

Percy was alarmed. "That's way off-topic."

"This is Spanish inquisition, Seaweed Brain, not a pleasant chat. The questioner is allowed to go off-tangent," Annabeth quipped.

Percy said quietly, "Promise me that you won't blow up."

"No can do. See, as the questioner, I have power, thus the right to do whatever I feel is necessary."

Percy looked at her, eyes wide with embarrassment and a tinge of fear. "I was on an island."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Go on."

"And a person-well, technically, I'm not sure she's exactly a _person_, more like a...mythical being, took care of me until I was well."

Annabeth's eyes were now slits, and Percy was getting nerve-wracking shivers along his back. He knew that Annabeth had come to the right conclusion.

"Coordinates," she hissed.

"36 North, 14 East," Percy said ashamedly.

Annabeth let out a distracted sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "So while I was worrying about your gods forsaken _life_, you were off vacationing with Calypso? I'm officially renaming you. You _are_ Mr. Promiscuous. She fell in love with you, didn't she? Head over heels."

Percy remained silent.

"Never mind," Annabeth said quietly. "Back to the redhead."

There was another beat of silence, until Annabeth said in a slightly quavering voice...

"Do you like her?"

Percy forced the blush down, but he could feel it steadily creeping up his neck.

"I don't think so."

"It's a yes or no question, Percy. Stop skirting around it."

With a sudden rashness, Percy turned directly to the side and stared at Annabeth right in her eyes. His gaze was so intense that she nearly shrank back, taken by surprise at his seriousness.

"You know. And, I think, finally _I_ know. I don't like her in that way."

There gaze remained unbroken, green hungrily searching grey for answers that he couldn't get. Annabeth's eyes fluttered closed, her long eyelashes resting gracefully in a curve on her skin, casting a shadow in the bright light.

Finally, she sighed. "Yeah, I know. Sorry for getting all hyped up about it."

They sat there in silence for a bit more, wondering what to say and what to do next. Percy brazenly took a hold of her hand and grasped it tightly, enveloping her cold fingers with the warmth of his own. She squeezed his hand slightly in response, and didn't let go.

"We're sort of weird, aren't we?" Annabeth said contentedly.

"Just a little," Percy said, tracing circles on her palm.

They watched as a dragonfly of massive proportions skimmed over the sea, hovering ever so gracefully over the gentle rolling waves.

"Alright, then. I think it's your turn," Annabeth said, gently pulling her hand back from Percy's and drawing her knees up to her chest.

"My turn?"

"Yes, your turn, Mr. Promiscuous. Ask a question, and I'll answer honestly."

Percy quirked an eyebrow and put a hand under Annabeth's chin in order to look her in the eyes.

"Would you like to take a walk, tonight? Right before curfew."

"...yes, Percy. I can honestly say that I'd love to."

"Perfect," he responded, his face splitting into a dazzling grin.

"...and please, _please_, for my sake, try not to catch any other girls, blow up buildings, or get lost in the middle of the woods on your way to find me."

"No promises."

Annabeth searched his face, analyzing his expression. What was he thinking?

_Equality_, a devious thought passed through her head.

_RED: 1. Annabeth: 1. MATCH POINT_.

Without another word, Annabeth smirked and pressed her lips to Percy's.

A kiss, tasting of the sweetness of strawberries and a hint of salty sea, and both knew that they had decided exactly right.

"Later, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, the smirk still present on her face. She walked from the dock, leaving Percy to contemplate his new epiphanies by himself.

---

Confusing end. Can't say I loved it myself, even if I'm the one writing it.

OH well, please review! It will warm my heart, brighten my day, and affect my ego, depending on whether or not it's a flame, constructive criticism, or praise.

-.x.


End file.
